Black Lightning
| age (2018) = | species = Meta-human | designation = * 23 * G01 | darkwear = Black Lightning insignia | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | relatives = Lynn Stewart-Pierce (ex-wife) Anissa Pierce (daughter) Jennifer Pierce (daughter) | affiliation = * Justice League * Nightwing's team (formerly) | protege = Static (formerly) | powers = Electricity generation | equipment = | first = 201 | voice = Khary Payton }} Black Lightning '''(real name '''Jefferson Pierce) is a superhero, the chairman of the Justice League and a former member of Nightwing's team. Physical appearance Black Lightning is a bald African American male. He wears a black and blue unitard with lightning motifs, blue sleeves, black pants and black shoes. He has also worn a costume with shorter pants and blue and yellow sneakers with no socks. To hide and/or protect his eyes, he wears small goggles with yellow lenses. By 2018, he has regrown his hair and gained a beard. His costume is also slightly altered and has traded his goggles for orange sunglasses. History 2015 When the Collector of Worlds trapped downtown Metropolis, Jeff was in Suicide Slum, also inside the sphere. He tried contacting the Watchtower, to no avail. Zeta-Tubes were offline too. He could get contact with Batgirl, who was also trapped. Black Lightning blasted the force field with electricity from inside, while Zatanna tried to breach it with magic from outside, to no avail. Lightning waited at the edge of the field with Jim Harper and Batgirl. After Nightwing displayed a holo-message telling those inside the force field about the probe that may be generating the field, Lightning went to investigate. Jim volunteered to go with him. Lightning peered into the large, gaping hole left by the probe's impact. Lightning reported to Beta Squad the exact location of the probe, and requested that they attack it from the inside out. Black Lightning and Jim Harper cracked down a group of looters at an electronics store. Batgirl called Lightning, but he could not help her with Match. With all looters arrested, Black Lightning advised people to head home, and reassured them the Justice League was on it. Jim guarded the tied-up criminals. Black Lightning and Jim Harper made it back to the park, where they helped up Batgirl. There was no sign of Match. They noticed the force field was down, but also that those who were inside were 20 percent smaller. Black Lightning stood with the other heroes as they met up to discuss the next steps. 2016 After Gamma Squad saved hostages from the Kroloteans, Black Lightning arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. Black Lightning watched the activation of the Zeta-Shield from the Watchtower's observation deck. Black Lightning blasted the force field surrounding the Hall of Justice, to no effect. Later, he was present when the Reach ambassador arrived and deactivated the field. Black Lightning, along with Black Canary and Captain Marvel, were guarding the key chamber on the Warworld, when Vandal Savage appeared through a portal. They attacked him. Savage transported the three heroes, unconscious, to the Watchtower via boom tube. When magnetic field disruptors planted by the Reach threatened the Earth, Black Lightning joined 39 other heroes of Earth in a briefing in Metropolis. The heroes would use a computer virus provided by Lex Luthor to safely disable the disruptors. The heroes were paired off with another into twenty squads: one member would run interference against weapons guarding the disruptors, allowing the other to get close enough to plant the virus. Black Lightning and worked alongside Virgil Hawkins to defuse a disruptor planted in the sewers below Dakota City. He distracted the Beetle-tech drones, allowing Static to plant the countermeasure safely. When his young partner expressed a growing fondness for the hero life, Black Lightning complimented him on his natural aptitude, and offered his services as a mentor should Virgil ever desire one. A few minutes after their success, all squads had succeeded in their mission. When the Team was summoned to the mission room for a face-to-face meeting with members of the League, Black Lightning was among the leaguers present. Batman informed them that they would now operate side-by-side with the Justice League from the Watchtower. Not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because they earned the right to do so. The League then left the Team to its own devices. 2018 July 2018 August 2018 September 2018 Powers and abilities * Electricity generation: Black Lightning is able to create bolts of black and blue electricity from his hands. They are capable of harming fellow electricity manipulators such as Livewire. ** Electrical sense: Black Lightning can sense electricity running from power cables by touching walls. Equipment * Darkwear Appearances Background information * In the comics, Black Lightning is Jefferson Pierce, one of the first African-American heroes. He was a teacher in Metropolis's Suicide Slum, a member of Batman's Outsiders, and after a term as Secretary of Education under Lex Luthor's presidency, he joined the Justice League. The uniform he has here resembles the one he wore when he was with the Justice League. * This is his fourth animated appearance; he previously appeared in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. He was planned for inclusion in ''Static Shock'', but legal issues caused the character to be changed to "Soul Power". References }} Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Individuals Category:Justice League